Legendary SuperSaiyan
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: The Buu saga didnt go as planned, leaving Gohan with only one optionRating so Far it T might go up in later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Read My lips I will only say this ONCE – I do not own Dragon Ball Z if I did Gohan would not have become such a frigin pansy.

Legendary SuperSaiyan

Wishful Beginnings

2431 AD

The Buu did not go as smoothly as in the Cannon Universe, Majin Kid Buu Decimated the Z-Fighters, and Goku, Vegeta Everyone but me Son Gohan.

I managed to make it to New Namek thanks to Kaio-Shin, I made a wish, a desperate miss worded wish, I wanted to start again right back at the Beginning, before Buu before Cell, Frieza and the Saiyan's with what I know now.

Well it worked kind of, you see in stead of going back to before Radditz in this world, I am in my 5 year Old body in a world where Radditz never came, I got to have a real child hood without the constant training, fighting and dieing.

But as I stand looking out from atop the mountains my Tail swaying lightly behind me I know it's only a matter of time before it all starts again, but its different I don't know why but as I watch my farther and Piccolo sparing in the canyon below me I just know everything is going to work out ok.

I glace up into the sky one more time my eyes closed and Saiyan battle smirk "Let them come" as a flame of Ki erupts around my body "Because I will be ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Legendary SuperSaiyan

March 14 - 2113 AD

Chapter 1:Part 1 

The wish had not gone as planned, yes he was back in time in his five-year-old body that wasn't the problem oh no the problem was that Radditz never came.

He woke up ate played tried his best to act like a five yeah old would, he even managed to convince his mother to let Goku train him, if you could call going through some very basic Kata training.

But it was more than enough for him to test himself out, he had power, hell he had it in bucket loads compared to the other Z-warriors but his body could hardly contain even one hundredth of said power which would explain why he would pass out whenever he used it at this age, it was just to much for his body, so his body did one of the few things a Saiyan body would do.

Adapt or Shut down, 10.000 Zenni to whoever guesses which is the right one.

So he would get up, wash and eat breakfast 'study' and train, studying wasn't really a problem as he could do it all in his sleep which left more time to train.

He also thought of getting the Z-Warriors together but decided against it, hell what would he say "Oh hi my name is Son Gohan but I' not the Son Gohan from this time, I'm from the Future" Can you say 'Institution' no he had to play this smart.

And so hear he was soaring over the ocean with his farther on the Nimbus cloud, heading to the reunion that was the beginning of it all.

OO--OO 

The small Island that the Turtle hermit A.K.A Master Roshi / Jacky Chun was only a small one, hardly big enough to fit the two story house and a modest sized beach.

The turtle hermit himself was lounging on a deck chair lecherous smirk on his face as his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, trailed the young extremely attractive and well-endowed Bulma Briefs.

Said young woman was walking around in a small two-piece bathing suit, a glass of homemade lemonade in her well-manicured hand, her turquoise hair was running down back with several strands handing over her eyes.

Krillin Goku's best friend was dressed in an orange Martial arts Gi all but identical to Goku's own was grinning to himself at his old masters antics.

The sound of heavy boots hitting the ground drew the attention of Krillin who's grin threatened to split his face as he let out a happy "Goku You made it" drawing the attention of the others occupying the small island.

Bulma a smile on her face was about to say something when Gohan jumped down from the Nimbus Cloud, dressed in a small Gi much like the one his farther wore; only it had a slightly different colure scheme, Red where Goku's was Orange and Black where Goku's was Blue.

Blinking Bulma looked between the two and said "Who's the kid Goku, Is he a shouldn't or are you baby sitting for someone?"

Goku just gave Grinned with one hand behind his head and the other on his sons head "Um no this is my son guys, go on Gohan say hi" Gohan had to suppress a laughing fit at the look on Krillin, Bulma and Roshi's faces, Bulma was blinking as if she had something in her eye, Krillin was alternately looking between him and his farther but it was Roshi who looked the worst.

The old Master was openly gaping his mostly toothless mouth seemed seconds from dislodging from his skull, his eyes no longer covered by his Shades were as wide as saucers and his aforementioned glasses were hanging of his right ear.

Grinning Gohan stuck his and out to Krillin And said "Nice to meet you Krillin" it was enough to nock the three humans back into reality as Krillin found Gohan's Grin infectious and Grinned back while shaking his hand.

Gohan held in a snigger as Krillin's eyes widened as he squeezed "Yep you are definitely Goku's son all right, Man what a grip" taking that at face value Bulma scuffed up Gohan hair and said "You gonna be a fighter like your daddy"

"Well mommy wanted me to be a scholar but me and daddy convinced her, right daddy" Goku laughed slightly "Yeah little man, and what a battle that was, I would fight Piccolo with my arms tied than do that again"

OO--OO 

Hours passed and no sign of Radditz, it was disturbing what had gone wrong or had the reunion just happened earlier than before. Would he show up later in the day?

Later in the week?

Next Month?

Years from now?

Oh Worst case samarium Frieza comes instead of Radditz, hell for all he knew Radditz could already be dead or the Saiyan's could still be alive on planet Vegeta.

Dozens of scenarios shot through his head not one of them good.

OO--OO 

It was a little later in the day and Goku and Gohan were about to go back to the mountain area.

"Well guys it's been fun but well I'm hungry, we have to do this again sometime" Gohan grinned at his fathers reasoning for leaving and turned to Bulma "Bulma your really smart right" The Turquoise haired woman grinned her head to one side slightly "Well I don't like to boast but … yeah I'm a geniuses" He nodded before replying "Could you make something for me?"

Bulma now looking more interested nodded "Sure think Kido what you need" Grinning inwardly Gohan put on a thoughtful look "Well right now me and my dad are using Weighted training clothes, and well sooner or later its going that's just not going to work, so I was wondering if you could make some kind high gravity simulator to train in, so we could train in higher levels of Gravity"

The Turquoise haired Beauty tilted her head to the side and her eyes got a far of look in them "Hmm well it's not impossible, it could use some kind of Magnet…no that wouldn't work umm … ill think on it and get back to you kido"

After a quick good bye they were on their way home.

OO--OO 

Gohan blocked his fathers foot before using the momentum to spin him round into a kick of his own, a kick Goku himself deflected and counter attacked with a five-punch combination followed by shockwave of Ki.

Gohan had managed to doge, block or deflect each attack but he wasn't so lucky with the shockwave, it hit him dead in the chest, propelling him back like a bullet, a bullet that cut down trees like they were make of Paper.

Goku not letting up blasted of in pursuit, only for his eyes to widen as Gohan fired a trio of Ki blasts which seemed to go straight through him as he Zanzokened a meter to the right leaving the blast to fly by him.

If he were looking at Gohan he would have seen him Smirk as he clapped his hands together drawing Goku's attention away from the three blasts, which suddenly slammed into each other and detonated.

As the dust cleared Goku was seen pushing a tree from his chest half of his left Gi leg was torn away and his leg hairs were smoking lightly, other then that he was UN harmed.

"Man Gohan I didn't se that coming" he kipped up and jumped at Gohan, His body fazing from view as he Zanzokened behind his son, his leg already swinging.

Gohan new it was coming but took the hit anyway, spinning towards the ground Gohan thrust his arms out turning his tumble into a series of flips finishing in a hard inverted front twist leaving him able to catch Goku's descending fist, spinning around three times before slamming Goku into the floor.

Goku with a flair of Ki managed to land on his feet, but the ground cratered from the impact kicking up another dust cloud which he rocketed up from slamming his fist into Gohan's stomach, chest and finishing with an uppercut.

Both Gohan and Goku froze when a large power entered their Ki 'Radar' a power that was familiar to both of them "Piccolo"

Said Namek appeared over the horizon an aura of purple fire blazing around him.

Goku Smirked and shouted "Its about time you got hear Piccolo"

OO—OO 

You see Piccolo had once gone to kill Gohan when he was still a child only he couldn't bring himself to do it, the day after Goku started training with Gohan, Piccolo just seemed to appear and they had been sparing ever since.

OO—OO Power Levels 

Gohan

Base – 750 / 975

Goku

Base – 720 / 936

Piccolo

Base – 695 / 903

OO—OO   
June 24 - 2115 AD   
Chapter 1:Part 2 

In the mountains of Japan a young warrior named Son Gohan could be seen floating in a meditative position, His Battle Aura gently swaying his clothing.

The young Demi-Saiyan's emotionless face suddenly frowned as his eyes opened a look of fierce determination shining in his Ebony depths as he looked to the sky as a trail of fire blazed over head.

He followed its path "Your late Radditz, two years late … why?" with a blaze of energy the young Hero blasted after the falling Space pod.

'I guess it all starts now, one way or another'

OO—OO 

The small Spherical pod at the bottom of the crater hissed and let of a steam cloud as it opened letting its cargo out from his six-month sleep.

Radditz floated it the lip of the crater while rolling his shoulders to relieve some kinks before looking around with a frown "Huh the Gravity on this planet is pathetic, Kakkarot was born with the lowest Power level ever recorded I doubt his power has broken 200 yet" he reached up and tapped the side of a device.

Radditz was a tall man with knee length wild black hair; he was thickly muscled and dressed in what seemed to be some kind of brown and black Armor.

The Device beeped several times and what seemed to be numbers appeared on the screen covering his left eye before they settled into a solid Number.

He laughed to himself "170 just as I thought he didn't breach 200" the device began bleeping again and he turned his head in another direction "Strange this one ready 140 and there is a 215 near it, it would seem my brother DID breach 200 but not by much, that and he has some Powerful allies … for this back water planet full of weaklings"

He could see them now two had Auras of silvery white while one has an Aura of Purple.

The full blooded Saiyan smirked as the three fighters landed ten feet away, one he was sure was Kakkarot, he 'was' a splitting image of there farther Bardock only dressed in a Ridicules Orange monstrosity, the other was a Namek in a purple Gi and White Cloak and turban, it was the third that gave him pause he was but a child but the way he held himself his Power level and the look in his eyes he new that he was a Warrior all though his clothing was similar to His brothers the color scheme seemed to look better than Orange 'A Saiyan Warrior if that tail is anything to go by … you dog brother you have really been at it haven't you' he couldn't suppress a smirk at that thought.

Kakkarot was the first to speak, his eyes were narrowed and his posture was strong and alert 'Good' "Who are you" 'well straight to the point aren't you little brother' "Really Kakkarot don't tell me you have forgotten your loving elder brother"

Kakkarot seemed confused but he didn't let his guard down "I don't have a brother I'm an only child. And my names Goku not Kaka-whatever" it was Radditz turn to narrow his eyes more in frustration than anger "Tell me little brother did you hit your head as a child"

Kakkarot blinked a few times "Well yeah Grandpa Gohan said that I fell down a ravine when I was little and hit my head, he said before that I was … a hand full but after I was a loving little boy, Why"

"Grate Amnesia just what I need, ok listen up your name is Kakkarot I'm your elder brother your not from this planet your from Planet Vegeta, you are from the strongest race in the universe you are a Saiyan warrior, the weaker of are children are sent to planets far away where they pose no threat from are enemies, you were one off these children, and you were lucky as are planet, the Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a Galactic Tyrant by the name of Frieza"

Radditz sighed "Let me give you a little history on the Saiyan Race, 70,000 years ago the Saiyan race were still native to the Planet Saiya, the planet Saiya had ten times the Gravity of this planet, back then the Saiyan's were a relatively new race full of wonder at how huge space was"

Radditz looked at Kakkarot and the child to see that they were absorbed in his story 'Good they should know their history' "The Saiyan's even then were a powerful race and we were also a kind race, there were other that were not so strong and some not so kind, we offered protection and soon there was a galaxy wide Saiyan Empire we were at alliance for 20,000 years, In the empire the two main powers were the Saiyan's and the Truffles"

"The Truffles were a technological race while the Saiyan's were a physical race but the Saiyan's were evolving and growing stronger at a faster rate and the truffles began to grow envious, it took them 20,000 years but they finally did stab us in the back"

"They used a Nano-Virus, which attacked Saiyan cells, but as I had said Saiyan's evolved physically and we could fight the virus to some extent, it took a dozen years to kill sometimes longer, sometimes shorter but it did kill"

"We as a race began to grow a resistance to it as are bodies gained 1000 years of evolution in just 300 years, after searching through space for another 2000 years the Saiyan's became cold all we cared about was power, we killed anyone who got in are way and eventually found are way back to planet Saiya now the home planet of the Truffles Empire"

"The Saiyan race destroyed the Truffles and any of their allies who tried to get in are way re retook the planet and are leader Kind Vegeta the first ascended beyond his limitations that day becoming the Legendary SuperSaiyan, a Saiyan of unrivaled power … Unfortunately that power was two much for him to contain and hit destroyed him and the planet he was on"

"And so it went the Saiyan's a powerful but bitter race and every 1000 years a Saiyan of unrivaled power would be born, unfortunately are abilities drew the attention of the Ruler of an inter-Galactic planet triad … Frieza"

"We sold are Souls to the devil and we paid the price, we killed entire civilizations for Frieza but he feared the Saiyan's growing power so he destroyed all but a few dozen of us, or so he thought are farther Bardock was gifted with physic visions of the future, he foresaw Frieza's betrayal and we were able to evacuate hundreds of Saiyan's and have been training ever since"

"Now we Saiyan's as a race are trying to repent by freeing the universe of Frieza or we will but we are not foolish we will continue to train until the next SuperSaiyan emerges, then … then we will fid the universe of the Cold Empire and return to what we once were … Protectors"

"I am hear to ask you little brother … Will you help up"

OO—OO 

Power Levels

Gohan

Base – 9,300 / 12,090

Goku

Base – 8,900 / 11,1570

Piccolo

Base – 7,350 / 9,555

Radditz

Base – 5,500

So what do you think Good Bad Ugly?

What do you think should happen next?

What do you WANT to happen next?

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the plot … well SOME of it is Cannon but not much (I Hope)

Legendary SuperSaiyan

June 24 – 2115 AD

Chapter 2: Part 1

"I am hear to ask you little brother … will you help us" Gohan could hardly believe it, 'How has so much changed, has … has the same thing that happened to Trunks, happened to me' he would have been more suspicious of Radditz if he couldn't sense the truth in his Ki.

It was Piccolo who answered "Why do I have the feeling that things aren't as simple as you have said" Radditz chuckled mirthlessly "Yes it is by no means simple, we Saiyan's have been training since we came back together, but the problem is that Frieza has been … informed of the number of Saiyan's still living"

Radditz clenched his fists in anger "Within a month of him finding out we still live he has annulated no less than a Dozen of us, including all life on the Planets those Saiyan's were stationed" what he said next was lost to Gohan 'So much loss of life, it would seem we as a race will be going to War'

OO—OO

"I will help" Gohan's voice seemed to cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter, at Goku and Piccolo's shocked looks he continues "Its not like we have much of a chouse, sooner or later Frieza or his Soldiers are going to find Earth, and 'when' not 'if' that happens I would prefer it to be protected by a few Dozen people, Saiyan or human it doesn't matter just as long as Earth hell the Universe is protected from this Frieza guy, and who knows how strong he is"

Goku looked ready to protest but only sighed "Yeah I guess your right son" Radditz Scouter beeped a few times and he looked into the distance "Hmm more friends of yours little brother, Power level 140, 100 and 124" Goku and Piccolo gave Radditz a confused look "Power level? What's a Power level"

Radditz looked a little amused "This device" he pointed to the Scouter covering half of his face "Is called a Scouter, it has multiple functions, One it can be used as a communications device, Two it can detect where somebody is by the Energy in there body and Three it can read how strong a person is, There Power level by how much Energy they have"

Goku scratched the back of his head "Well I can understand how being able to contact other people would be helpful but other then that it sounds kind of useless" Radditz frowned which Gohan secretly found amusing "This Scouter is essential in Battle it is" Gohan interrupted by not being able to hold it in anymore and started laughing "Sorry, Sorry Uncle Radditz but dad doesn't mean anything by it but think of it this was, Humans just don't have the Pure reserves of Ki or Energy as you call it, so they have had to learn way to focus and use the small amount of Ki they are born with in more effective ways"

Grinning at Radditz's confused look Gohan continued "Think of it this way, because they don't have as much raw Ki/Energy as us … Saiyan's, they created more effective ways of using and storing Ki so not to waste any of it, hear let me how you what I mean"

Gohan floated into the air and floated a good fifteen feet away "What is my Ki, sorry my Power level right now" still a little confused but willing and curious to continue Radditz tapped his Scouter making the green screen light up with numbers.

"Ok kid your Power level is … fif-what the fuck your power level is reading only 50, but before it was four times as much, how" he looked into the grinning face of his younger brother and Gohan's slightly Smirking face "Its quite simple Uncle … I can control the amount of Ki is in my body at any given time, right now this is my very minimum"

Still grinning Gohan floated back to the ground "Doing that can fool your Scouter AND its hard to Sense a persons true power when they are doing this" Radditz eyes widened "You mean you can Sense a persons Power level" at Gohan nod "Incredible with a technique like that" Gohan grinned "Exactly and that's not it I cant just sense someone's Ki I can sense how strong they are as well"

Krillin Tein and Yamcha had landed by now and after a quick explanation Gohan continued "Not only can I Sense and Suppress my Power level" on the ground around his feet small stones and rocks began to levitate as Radditz Scouter began bleeping again "300, 1,253, 2,780 Kami such power from a child 5,320 you your stronger then I am 6,230, 6,350, 7,500 jeez kid that's incredible, how did you get this strong the gravity on this mud ball is pathetic" Gohan was standing there an Aura like silvery white steam was emanating from his body.

Gohan was smirking as he pulled of his Red Gi top "Training for the most part, but this was I real help" he held the Gi top out and let it drop.

It hit the ground with a resounding Thud, leaving a foot deep crater and Radditz laughed "Weighted clothing, I should have guessed" Gohan nodded "Yeah weighted clothing has helped a lot, anyway this is my maximum power … Kind of" Radditz merely rose an eyebrow "Kind of, why do I get the feeling your going to surprise me yet again"

"What can I say, I'm just full of surprises, as I have said I can control my Ki wouldn't it make sense if I could push more Ki into my body, and well … I can, Simply put I push as much Ki through my body as it can take, now while this makes me stronger it also eats away at my reserves a little faster as its harder to contain it, and hear is some Human ingenuity, we take that excess Ki and mold it into a kind of Barrier or what we call a Battle Aura"

Gohan began screaming as the steamy Aura seemed to solidify slightly and started to look more like a silvery white flame, the ground around his feet began to buckle before it all stopped.

Radditz Jaw dropped in shock "Twelve, 12,100! that's more than the prince himself had at your age its, its inconceivable" Goku was grinning with no little amount of pride "That's Gohan for you" Piccolo nodded a small upturning of his lips "He is Special, always has been always will be" Krillin nodded his mouth just now closing "no kidding"

OO—OO

Chapter 2: Part 2

A little later Radditz had contacted the home world and made arrangements for a transport ship to set out for Earth, a ship that would take a little over 4 months to arrive.

A Saiyan was going to be sent to try to form an Alliance with the Earth.

Radditz was allowed to stay at the Son household as long as he would help Goku with extending the house itself, Radditz had joined Goku, Gohan and Piccolo in there daily Spars and getting his tail handed to him quite regularly.

Gohan had gotten the whole Z-Warriors together and started some real hardcore training sessions which Chichi was quite vocally against.

Still it was frustrating, so much was different, hundreds of Saiyan surviving and wanting redemption as well as revenge was almost as surprising as there being so many survivors in the first place.

So he didn't know the exact reason and probably wouldn't but he had a basic idea and it was simple, yes he was back in the past but the way he worded the wish had him in his old body with his old power, but it wasn't necessarily 'His' past, there is theoretically an infinite number of alternate realities where the differences could be from his fathers favorite Gi is Green not Orange to the Saiyan's were never betrayed by the Truffles.

The young Demi-Saiyan was contemplating this while taking a shower, 'I wonder how long it will take 'Uncle' Radditz to get knocked unconscious today, but you have to give the guy some credit, he is certainly determined to get stronger ha! That's Saiyan competitiveness for you'

Gohan stepped out of the shower and flared his Ki to dry himself he slid into a pair of blue boxers and walked over to the sink and began his other early morning rituals.

A few minuets later he called out "The Bathrooms free" before closing the door to his room to the sound of someone running towards the bathroom and a door slamming.

His room was of a moderate size, a large desk directly in front of him with his Computers monitor on one side and a printer on the other.

His bed was to his left, next to the window with a large dresser at its feet, it was the dresser he walked to and quickly changed into a weighted version of his Red and Black Gi.

He sent his senses out and he could feel his mother down sitars, 'Probably cooking breakfast' and his farther was running somewhere in the forests to the left of the house.

Radditz was not that far from the house probably going through one of a Tai Chi Kata, who would have though that Radditz would take to a soft style like Tai Chi but he had, he saw the whole Son family going through one of the Kata one day and seemingly fell in love with the style, it would seem the 'Missing Link' in Radditz fighting style ad probably most Saiyan's as well.

It was simple really, in all there years the Saiyan race had never created a soft style, the Saiyan styles all very advanced and effective were all high strength force over all power styles.

He still found it amusing 'Such a powerful Warrior race and there whole Martial Arts while amazing are like Tai-Kune-do not using kick, or Capoeira being stationary'

Chuckling to himself while tying up his boots his mind switched to the Dragon Balls, should we tell the other Saiyan's about them? Or even should he wish himself a seventeen year old body, hell me missed his old body and not just for the power he has either.

Quickly changing the bed sheets he opened the door and dropped the old sheets into the washing basket at the end of the hall before shutting his door and walking down the stares.

His mother called out from the by the stove as he walked through the kitchen "Morning dear, breakfast will be ready in a little over an three hours so be a dear and drag your farther in at around '9:45' that should give you all time to get cleaned up"

Gohan smiled brightly while nodding "Will do mother" he floated up and kissed her cheek "are you going to be joining us again later?" ChiChi tilted her head in thought "I don't know Gohan I was planning on spending some time with Bulma but ill probably join you for a few Kata this evening"

OO—OO

Gohan walked up to Radditz who was no longer in his 3rd class Saiyan Armor but a Black Gi similar to Piccolo's only without the Cape Black Weighted Boots and a Weighted Undershirt from the look of his arms he was still wearing the skintight black bodysuit from his Saiyan Armor 'Probably incase he ever goes Ouzoru'

Watching Radditz for a few seconds he took a position to his left and began moving in tandem with his Uncle, a little over a minuet later Goku ran into the clearing and joined them

OO—OO

After the Kata finished Gohan looked over at Radditz "So what do you want to do today Uncle? Work on your Ki manipulation? Or your Ki Sensing abilities or how about some sparing?" Radditz smiled a little at Gohan "Kami kid calm down, I was going to practice my Ki sense then do a little sparing before breakfast"

Grinning to himself Gohan snatched Radditz arm and started dragging him towards the forest "Ok I have an Idea Uncle Radditz, you close your eyes and ill suppress my Ki, you sty to find my Ki and ill flair it every now and again"

Goku openly laughed at his brother gaped at his son "Radditz its easy you kneel down in a meditative position with your eyes closed and Me and Gohan hide not to far from you, you wait for twenty seconds before you try to find us by using sensing abilities only" he grinned down at Gohan as realization dawned on Radditz's face "and you just had to ask if you wanted to play Hide and Seek little man" Gohan only Grinned back.

A little later Radditz was kneeling with his eyes closed, a look of concentration on his face, his eyes flashed open and he smirked.

Silently standing up he stalked towards where he could feel the spike of power.

Before he could move five feet Gohan walked out from behind a tree quickly followed by Goku, both sported identical frowns while glaring up into the tree tops with seemingly unseeing eyes.

"Dad can you sense that" Gohan said while glancing momentarily over to his farther, Goku nodded "Yeah Four very high powers and at least four groups of twelve much smaller ones … they all feel extremely dark"

"Yeah I think we have five or six hours before whoever it is reaches Earth, I think it's a scout force for an invasion" Gohan replied before sending out his senses once again "The rest of the guys are on there way, we probably have enough time to get into some fight worthy Gi's and stop of at Korins for some Senzu Beans"

Without another word the two Purebloods and the Demi-Saiyan blasted of towards the Son residence.

OO—OO

Chapter 3-Clip

Hi Guys Goku hear, wow things are really starting to heat up, first my brother now an invasion, its gonna get real wild really soon, Hear are a few clips from the next exiting chapter of Dragon Ball Z.

OO—OO

**-Flash**- Goku charged at a blue skinned Humanoid -**Flash**-

-**Flash**- Krillin coughs up blood while pushing rubble from his beaten body -**Flash**-

-**Flash-** Gohan yells as an intense wave of pure energy screams from his outstretched hands -**Flash**-

-**Flash**- A City lays in complete Annihilation -**Flash**-

What do you think, Read and Review


End file.
